


Disney Principality

by fenrislorsrai



Series: Holloways [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Dancing, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Apocalypse, Prompt Fill, Secret Identity, Teeth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrislorsrai/pseuds/fenrislorsrai
Summary: The Antichrist (also known as the Prince of This World) has been watching a lot of movies with his Nanny and may begetting a bit of a false impression of what exactly a prince is supposed todo.It seems to involve a lot of singing, dancing, and being in disguise so as to find your true love.Prompt fill: dancing
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling
Series: Holloways [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668580
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #3 "Dancing"





	Disney Principality

“Do I have to do that?” Ashtoreth startled out of a doze and turned her attention to Warlock. They’d watched this Disney movie so many times she could recite it. Still, she wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking. 

“What, sing about your feelings?” 

“No, the dancing.” 

“Not if you don’t want to. Why?” She tilted her head at him as he chewed on a nail. 

“You call me “prince of this world” sometimes. Am I supposed to go to balls and dance? That’s what princes do.” 

“You’ve seen the actual princes on the news. No dancing. Movies may not depict reality very well, little dragon.” 

“I guess I’m not a dragon either.” He huffed in a way that reminded her of someone else. “So I don’t have to be found?” 

“I’ve already found you.” 

“You don’t _look_ like a princess.” He was eyeing her now. 

“I could be in _disguise._ ” Sometimes the best lies were the truth. 

“Is that why you wear sunglasses at night?” 

“Oh dear, you’ve caught me.” 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be _my_ princess, you’re _old_.” 

“Hey now.” 

“Brother Francis is in disguise too.” 

“Oh is he now?” 

“He took his teeth out!” 

“When did you see that?” She might need to have a word with Aziraphale. 

“When we went out to the garden with the telescope. He took his teeth out! Like in that spy movie!” 

“You shouldn’t mention you saw that. Sometimes old people have fake teeth to replace ones they lost.” 

“WHAT?” Warlock looked at her like this was a _revelation_. “I thought they grew back when you lost them!” Warlock had been wiggling at a loose tooth for days but now had hand over mouth like he could shove it back in. 

“When you lose baby teeth like yours. You’ll get new ones. Adults don’t if they lose teeth due to injury or not brushing them really well.” She gave him a serious look. 

“Brother Francis didn’t brush his teeth enough?” 

“I don’t know why he has false teeth.” WHY he’d gone with those ridiculous teeth truly was a mystery. 

“What if it IS just a disguise?” 

“Could be.” 

“Maybe he’s a secret prince.” 

“Well it’s not a secret if he tells you.” 

“So I gotta be sneaky.” 

“No more using the telescope.” 

“Awww. You use it to look out the window at him!” 

“Hmph… true. You can only use it when I’m there.” 

“Deal. We have to lure him out. Balls work for princesses…” 

“I don’t think you can throw a ball until you know how to dance.” 

“What… what if I ask Brother Francis to teach me? Then we’ll know his secrets! Like that Hallmark movie!” She remembered that one. It was _very_ sappy. 

“I’m sure he does not know how to dance.” He _was_ an angel, afterall. 

“Because it's a secret!” 

* * *

* * *

It turned out her Principality in disguise was _delighted_ to teach Warlock the one dance he knew. She put that telescope to good use. 

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Soft Omens Snuggle House Guess the Author.


End file.
